


White Sand and You

by annetta23



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Eight Liverpool FC living legends reunited in beautiful Spain for more than old times' sake.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. See You in Gran Canaria

**“This** is the only time, Jamie,” Adam Lallana pleaded sweetly, desperately. Jamie exhaled in disbelief; after all these years and the lad still sounded so young. 

“If you insist,” Jamie budged, flipping the calendar on his desk, ”then I would have to set everything very quickly. We’ll only have like, what, a couple weeks?!”

“That should be enough, right?” Adam must be smiling. Jamie could see it through the phone. “And I and Jordan 100 percent can join!”

Of course, the season break. There’s no way the active lads would attend a reunion getaway when the season was still going. This meant Jamie had no other choice. He had a couple weeks to notify his best Liverpool lads around the world, and to find a place for their reunion holiday.

He wondered why he always ended up being the most responsible. 

_Fuck the young lads._

*

_**Will** he come? _

It’s like, what, a 15 years reunion? And all Stevie could think was one name. One name that he searched for immediately on the CC list from Jamie’s e-mail. One name that brought back all his youth memories, love, and failed hope.

Xabi Alonso.

_What would you do if he will, Lad?_

Like how he was trying to make a decent coffee now, Stevie had no clue. He’s not traumatized, but how things ended before really started between them years ago had left him...afraid to dream again.

Stevie went back to his laptop, and rechecked where their villa would be.

Gran Canaria, Spain.

_He will be there._

“Oh, god,”

Stevie sipped his coffee, suddenly feeling like his hands should be busy with something or he would literally try to rip his hair out. Most likely Xabi would come, definitely...and Stevie wondered if he could dream a little.

*

**Somewhere** in currently warm Istanbul, Martin Skrtel was beyond surprised to receive an e-mail from Jamie Carragher. The subject read: “Liverpool Reunion CONFIRM ASAP”. 

Typical Jamie. Still, Martin did miss his fellow defender. His phone buzzed again a couple minutes later. Looking at the name on the screen, he did expect to get this call.

“Dagger,” Martin grinned at the sky. “You got that e-mail?”

“Yo, Mart.”

Martin recognized the sounds in the background. Light chatter, low volume music, and some tattoo machine being in use. Must be a chill day at Daniel’s tattoo shop.

“Yeah, I did. It’s so sudden, don’t you think? Next month?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Don’t you wanna hang together again, all of us?”

“Well, Mart,” Daniel sounded funny. “It’s not like _we_ need a reunion.”

In fact they just met a couple months ago in America, along with their high libido and big bikes. They would wake up, rode their bikes side by side until noon, bar hopping for beers then finished with a hard, adventurous fuck late at night.

Everyone’s fantasy Liverpool pairing was actually a real fling.

“Be there, please.” Martin was not gonna act like he was not desperate.

“I love it when you beg, Skrtel,” Daniel whispered. “You really want me to come?”

“I can see you already,” Martin closed his eyes, his heart started to beat faster, “your body against the white sands, strikingly beautiful under the sun.”

“Under you, or on top of you?”

Bad, bad Dagger, starting a low key booty call in business hour. But that’s him, candid Daniel that Martin adored since day one. Nobody moved him the way Daniel did. Nobody made Martin feel normal more than Daniel and his interesting traits. So calm, yet so bold.

"You were all over me," Martin envisioned. "like you always would."

*


	2. God Bless Adam and Inked Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you want this?” Daniel shamelessly pushed his crotch forward to hit Martin’s. “Come on, a quick one,”

**“Jamie?** ” Xabi Alonso looked around the villa. _“Que casa tan linda!_ Good job, _ _amigo_ ,” _

“Missus helped, but thank you,” Jamie shrugged, and they shared a tight brotherly hug. Xabi was afraid that he’d be the first to arrive, but he should have guessed Jamie would be here already. 

High ceiling with great living room. An inviting path to a private beach beyond the backyard pool. Wow; Xabi had never been to this area of his home country and this was indeed a discovered gem.

The old mates chatted a little, joked a little, and the luggages in the corner seemed so-not Jamie. Xabi couldn’t help but notice.

“That looked like a lot of clothes for ten days, Carra,”

“What? Oh, no.” Jamie rolled his eyes and screamed, “Stevie?! Nando?!”

_What?_

Steven Gerrard and Fernando Torres popped their heads from the barrister on the second floor. The moment his eyes met Stevie’s, Xabi couldn’t look away. His brain stopped working, but it surely processed how good the British looked.

That never really changed.

He watched the boys skipping down the stairs. Just a brief, warm salut with Fernando, and then an awkward pause as Xabi turned to Stevie. He didn't know what to do. 

"Xabi,"

"Steve,"

The former captain offered his hand first, and Xabi took it and pulled their bodies together. More like him resting the longing in his heart. There were no words to describe what Xabi felt during that embrace, no clue when he should pull away. 

Someone did let go eventually.

"I and Jamie actually flew together from London," Stevie said, his eyes moved around wildly. "We got here, I checked on the rooms, then Nando arrived shortly."

Stevie really didn't have to do that. Xabi could be wrong, but his feeling assured him that was Stevie trying to patch his heart before it could bleed even the slightest jealousy. That no, he was not coming with Nando. Nothing to be jealous or afraid about, because today was not the past.

"I see," Xabi smiled. "Great. That's great."

*

**Jordan** covered his mouth, definitely a failed attempt to cover his nervous laugh as he saw the man known for Liverpool's 14 before him.

"I've been dying to meet you," he said as he met in a hug with Xabi. "Wow, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet _you_ , Captain," Xabi's humble reply sounded so good. "And Adam, right?"

"Oh my god, hi. Adam Lallana,"

Adam blushed adorably, looking so young among all these legends. On their ride here, he said he's dying to meet Xabi too, but even more to hear his accent.

Adam being Adam.

"Ah I supposed," Adam’s smile widened, "you and Stevie came together? Have you guys been together since that Istanbul kiss?"

_Oh, no._

It's like Jordan could hear his blood rushing away from his face, as an expected, killing silence followed Adam's pure innocence.

"Uuuh...Unfortunately, that has not been the case, Adam," Xabi mumbled. "But hey, we'll never know. We'll never know."

Jordan knew he was not alone vaguely diverting his eyes to Stevie in the corner. The man just shrugged, the corner of his lips slightly curved and he repeated Xabi's remark with a bit more confidence than his modest smile.

"We'll never know."

Left wondering about the two legends, Jordan was not really sure whatever happened or didn't happen between them. He knew enough to say they were not solidly together, like he and Adam together.

He heard something about Stevie and Nando as well, but not even remotely vague. Someone said something, or maybe it was even Stevie himself mentioning a date with the Spanish?

Oh, well.

"Look who's here!" Nando got up from his seat, stretching his neck towards the door. "Oh with Martin, too! Great, great,"

"Fellaaaas, 

Carragher ran to the glass door, welcoming his fellow defenders with great enthusiasm. Daniel Agger in nothing but all black, fortunately in the shape of t-shirt and shorts, carrying a neat leather duffle in one hand and Martin Skrtel wrapped in his other arm.

"Look at their tattoos!" Adam whispered, tugging on Jordan's arm. "I have never seen more ink on someone's arm alone in my life. Wow,"

Jordan pulled his fiance and kissed his temple lovingly. 

*

**“What** do you think they think of us?”

Martin took off his t-shirt, facing the wall. Daniel tried to think of an answer, correct or not, but it’s hard with Martin’s ink angel on his slim back moving in front of him. Daniel just wanted to run his hand on it. Cum on it.

“Uuh...I don’t give a fuck, maybe?” 

“Dan,” Martin turned around, rolling his eyeballs. “Hey, hey, what you’re doing?”

“Come here,” 

Of course Daniel just joked about not coming. As they lips met, Daniel pulled the plug on bottled tension and desire worth of months. Must be weeks of daydreaming about pushing Martin to the wall like this again, kissing him breathless like this again. 

He just wanted to hear Martin voluntarily wanting him on the phone two weeks ago.

“Don’t you want this?” Daniel shamelessly pushed his crotch forward to hit Martin’s. “Come on, a quick one,”

“Now?” Martin bit his lips, obviously watching the growing bulge in Daniel’s fist. “Yeah, sure,”

Daniel fumbled with his pants, jaws hardened as he watched Martin went completely naked, looking back over his shoulder with his lips parted, spreading his legs. Daniel spat to his hand, and plunged in.

“Take it,” Daniel growled between thrusts. “Yeah, just like that,”

Hard, fast and steady from the get go. Martin sure could take it and preferred it that way. They have tomorrow to do it slower, over the sand, eyes locked, under the sun. But this time this would do.

_Fuck Carragher and his early dinner._

“You okay?” Daniel kissed Martin’s sweaty cheek from the back when it all finished. He would go a bit slower, but his self control wasn’t the best in a rush.

“Couldn’t be better, Dagger,” Martin exhaled. “No worries. Let’s hit the shower?”


	3. Wedded by The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment their stares met, Stevie realized beyond mere fantasy that they were just two hopeful yet sincere souls looking for peace.

**Despite** Summer, it’s still a bit chilly at dawn. Stevie grabbed his t-shirt and headed out of his room, holding his elbows. Thanks to Jordan-Adam and, surprisingly, Martin-Dan, they had enough room for everyone. Walking down, past the crazy-spacious living room, out to the porch and even to the end of the backyard, Stevie wondered about the latter couple.

Martin and Daniel? That was interesting. Stevie smiled at the thought, at the vibrant bushes leading his way to the white sand beach. He felt like cheating; they’re all here together and maybe he should wait to hit the beach together with the others, just in a few hours. But he was already there, and he’s not gonna go far.

Settling on the nearest rock, Stevie admired the white sands teasing his soles, silenced by the breathtaking orange sky that looked like a hanging-low ceiling in afar. What a beautiful morning. Serene, undisturbed, not caring how the day was going to turn later on. 

Taking a deep breath, Stevie vowed to take that spirit with him. He’s just gonna have a crazy fun summertime with the lads, living every moment each day. He should not be thinking about how he’s gonna feel on his flight back home in a couple weeks.

Take Martin and Daniel for example. They looked not a bit bothered last night, even with all eyes bulging wide at their arrival. Hands around each other. Sharing a room. Finishing each other's sentences during dinner. They had nothing to worry, nothing to explain, and the others just went with it.

Rattling sounds from behind poking at Stevie’s thoughts. He looked back, and saw Xabi carefully avoiding some rocks on the path to the beach. Just like Stevie earlier, his frowns disappeared once he stepped on the squishy sands.

“Woke up early?”

Stevie scooted to the side, so he could share the same rock with the Spaniard. His chest felt like starting a riot as he answered,

“Hey. Yeah, it’s worth it for this view.”

Together they were submerged in nature’s beauty, voluntarily just admired in silence. The shy breeze and calming view had successfully controlled Stevie emotionally, but just barely taming his increasing heartbeat. Nothing could save him being this close from Xabi.

Bracing himself, Stevie looked to the side, intentionally looking for Xabi’s eyes. The moment their stares met, Stevie realized beyond mere fantasy that they were just two hopeful yet sincere souls looking for peace. Just the fact that they could sit together here was proof.

“Whatever it means to you,” Stevie blurted, “nothing ever happened with Nando. Not now, not ten years ago.”

“But you did go on some dates with him."

"Yet I only slept with you."

Unspoken regret. That's the only way Stevie could translate the emotion taking over Xabi at the moment. But Stevie never blamed it on Xabi; there were times during those glorious years in their youth where Stevie wished he had spoken his mind, questioned some vague moments, or simply just picked up the phone.

“We were young, emotional...Hell, I don’t know, but we just didn’t make it." Stevie said, matter of factly. "I don’t wanna waste my time uselessly regretting the past, Xabi. We're too old for that."

Xabi’s eyes showed he’s struggling inside. Being a captain for years, Stevie could identify when someone was beating himself with guilt. He picked Xabi by the chin and pulled him closer. Because he wanted to, and there's nothing in their way anymore. They were not miles apart anymore, and some discouraging thoughts had become harmless truths. 

It was a simple, unselfish kiss, that hit both of them like a free waterfall. Pure yet grand, starting with an unintentional rush, but settled to a calm, free flow. Slowly, hands were no longer hesitant.

" _Ay, Amor. Stevie, mi amor_ ," Xabi hissed.

Stevie wanted to pull away for a quick breath, but Xabi held him still. Twisting his head, Xabi rejoined their lips together, tighter, harder, deeper. And it's not like Stevie was ready to stop.

He would never let go.


End file.
